


Shift

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996)
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Post-Movie(s), Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 10:25:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10965327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Their worlds are shifting in opposite directions.





	Shift

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'The Hunchback of Notre Dame' nor am I profiting off this.

Quasimodo waits, but she never kisses him. Kissing him would be cruel. Kissing him would mean something more than her hand on his shoulder or smiles. Esméralda visits, but she never ventures very far into the bell tower. 

Her marriage to Phoebus is happy. He knows. He can see her stomach beginning to swell. Surely she knows, because she keeps cradling herself. 

Neither one talks about Phoebus. The wound is still too fresh. 

Their world is shifting to include a third. His world keeps steady. No kissing. No touching beyond their friendship. 

The world is delicate. The world is cruel.


End file.
